1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support devices and, more particularly, to a support apparatus for selectively supporting a user in one of a plurality of working positions ranging between a horizontal supine position and an upright seated position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many manufacturing operations presently exist which require individuals to position themselves in any of a number of positions ranging between a substantially horizontal supine position in which the individual is more or less on his or her back, and an upright seated position. For example, in the aviation industry, during the construction and maintenance of an aircraft, numerous hours are spent by workers performing operations beneath the wings or fuselage thereof or in and around the aircraft's landing equipment.
Typically, in the construction of aircraft, a partly assembled plane is supported on a plurality of screw jacks, at least one of which supports either the front or rear of the fuselage and at least two of which are positioned beneath the wings. Once supported in this manner, the plane may be moved if desired from one station to another along an assembly line so that different assembly operations may be performed on the plane. At several of these assembly stations, work is carried out by as many as three to five workers working simultaneously together beneath the plane in and around the support jacks.
Because the workers must perform these assembly operations in cramped quarters with substantially no head room, they are often in uncomfortable working positions for a substantial portion of time. Thus, frequent breaks are necessitated in order to prevent the workers from being over-stressed or cramped.
Although the need for an adjustable worker support chair is particularly acute in the aviation industry, a similar problem exists in other fields where workers must position themselves for long time periods in work stations below an overhead structure where it is uncomfortable to maintain the required position for an extended interval.
Creepers have long been available to support workers during repair operations on the underside of automobiles, trucks, tractors and similar equipment but these devices are not useful when the worker is unable to reach a point above him from his back and must lift himself from the rollable creeper. It would be very tiring to maintain such a position for any significant length of time.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,302, to Maxwell, a support apparatus is provided which addresses the need for providing a device that will permit workers to stay at their job for longer periods of time by providing ergonomic support for the workers in a plurality of different positions ranging from a substantially horizontal supine position in which the workers are more or less on their backs to an upright seated position.
However, although the known device is capable of supporting an individual comfortably throughout this wide range of movement, the device is of a height which restricts its use to areas having sufficient clearance, e.g. of about 3 feet, to permit a user supported on the device to pass beneath a structure. Thus, there remains a need for a support device having the beneficial adjustability of the known device, while providing a low profile which permits a user supported on the device to access areas having a height of less than about 3 feet.